Horton Hears a Who: Evil Mary 1
by alexcutie72
Summary: Mary and Jamie are my characters. I don't own any Horton chatacters. I'm not good at summarys but the story's really great! R


OC is my character. I do not own any Horton characters!!!

Horton Hears a Who: Evil Mary

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This story takes place before Horton and his friends. When in whoville Ned was mayor, Sally was Ned's wife, they both had 96 daughters, and one son name Jojo. All the girls were around 6 or 9. Jojo was around 17. What happens when the family's old friend comes and brings her niece?

One beautiful sunny Monday Ned, his wife Sally, and their only son Jojo were setting the table. Ned had cups, Sally had the food, and poor Jojo had all plates and silverware. Jojo had just put down the last plate when the door bell rang.

"Jojo, my little man, can you please answer the door?" Ned asked his son. Jojo didn't respond he just walked over to the door. He was about to open the door when it came and slammed right into his face. The force from the door forced him across the room.

"I'M HERE GIRLS!" the lady in the door way yelled. At that moment all 96 girls raced down the stairs and greeted her with lots of hugs and they all were saying at the same time "hi Miss. Mary!" once the girls said their hi's Ned and Sally came in and said "Hello Angela nice to see you"

"HI NED. HI SALLY. IT'S NICE TO SEE YOU TOO." She yelled over the kids' hellos.

"Girls quiet down so we can hear Miss. Mary." sally said.

"OK" all 96 girls said all together. Then they all went into the dining room to set up one more place on the table.

"Girls! Set up two more places on the table I brought a friend." Miss. Mary called to the kids.

"OK!" the girls yelled back. "YAY!!"

"Come on Jamie. Come say hi to Ned and Sally…" Miss. Mary waited a few seconds then she yelled "GET OVER HERE!" when she said that she yanked on a 16 year old's long black hair about waist length.

"OW!" she screamed. That caused Ned, Sally, and all the girls to jump.

"Now look, you scared them all. Say you're sorry." Miss. Mary ordered.

"_I'm sorry_" she mumbled.

"You're what?" Miss. Mary asked her.

"_I said 'I'm sorry'_." she repeated again mumbling.

"WHAT!" she yelled in her ears.

"Ahh! I said I'm sorry!!" she yelled.

"Thank you." Miss. Mary said. "Now this is Ned. Ned this is Jamie. Ned, Jamie, Jamie Ned. This is Sally. Sally, Jamie, Jamie, Sally…" She continued this until she was finished with all the girls. "Got it all?" Mary asked. Jamie was holding her head while her eyes were spinning. Then a couple seconds later she collapses in front of Jojo.

"Oh Jojo this is Jamie. Jamie, Jojo, Jojo, Jamie." Mary said.

Jamie held her hand up and said "Hey" very quietly. Jojo does the same thing but didn't say hey.

"Now let's go and eat. This is the order it's going to go in." Mary said. "Ned, Sally, Me, Jamie, Jojo…" she goes and finally reaches the end. "Holly, and Heady." Jojo had fallen asleep during all that. Jamie looks at Jojo then shakes him up.

"Hmm?" Jojo said as he woke up.

"YOU WERE SLEEPING WHILE I WAS TALKING!!" Mary yelled in Jojo's face. Jamie instantly said "No he wasn't I was." Jamie lied.

"Oh ok well this will be an easy consequence." Mary said rubbing her hands together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ned, Sally can you get all your kids out of the kitchen please?"

"Ok… come on kids you all need to go get dressed." Sally said.

"Ok" everyone said, except Jojo, he just nodded. Then they all left.

"Now which one will it be…?" Mary asked her self. "Oh yes that one. Good choice." Mary got on some fake nails and slowly lifted Jamie's shirt revealing her back. Jojo had snuck back into the kitchen because he forgot his slipper. He snuck under the table and grabbed his slipper. He poked his head out from the table to see were she was. Her back was towards him. He stood up and quietly walked about ½ way to the door when he heard Jamie scream. He look at Jamie and saw slight scratches on her back. Mary scratched her back again and made the scratches a little deeper.

"One more." Mary said then scratched her almost twice as hard as before.

"AHHHH!" Jamie screamed. Mary quickly pulled Jamie's shirt down and threw her on the ground.

"Oh did the little Jamie Wamie fall down?" Mary cooed while the others came running into the kitchen. Once they got there they saw Jojo standing there and wasn't moving. He didn't even blink.

"Um… Jojo? Hello?" Ned asked. Ned snapped his fingers in Jojo's face. That made Jojo jump back.

"Well Jamie is tired so she needs to go to bed. We'll be staying here for a week." Mary announced.

"Jojo can you take Jamie to one of the spare rooms?" Ned asked. Jojo nodded and grabbed Jamie's hand and pulled her into his room.

"Are you ok?" Jojo whispered.

"So you can talk?" Jamie said then smiled.

"Come on I want to show you something." Jojo said then grabbed Jamie's hand a pulled her out his window. Jamie looked down and saw they were about 10 feet off the ground. "Just jump." Jojo told her.

"JUMP?! Are you crazy?" she yelled in a whisper. Jojo puts his hand on her mouth and put his finger on his lips.

"Quiet. If we get caught do you know what your aunt's going to do to you?" Jojo whispered to her. Jamie stared at him like he was crazy then she realized 'he saw what my aunt did to me.' Then she bowed her head. After a few seconds she agreed with Jojo then jumped off the roof. She closed her eyes for a few seconds and found out that she was on the ground.

"Follow me." Jojo whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie nodded her head and followed him to the observatory. On the way to the observatory when Jojo hopped in the barrel he motioned for her to get in in front of him. At first she shook her head as fast as she could, but then Jojo persuaded her in going in front. He grabbed the umbrella and held it in front of him. The wind in the air caused them to move a little fast over the chasm. Jamie looked down. She silently gasped and quickly wrapped her arms around Jojo's neck. Jojo chuckled a little. Jojo and Jamie got out of the barrel and in the sling shot. Again Jamie said no and again Jojo made her go. Jamie held onto Jojo for dear life. Again Jojo chucked. Jojo walked on the steps but Jamie accidentally let go. Jamie gasped then closed her eyes. After a few seconds she opened her eyes and found out that Jojo was dangling her over the edge. 'Man, he's strong' Jamie thought.

"You know it would be easier to pull you up if you helped a little." Jojo said then smiled.

"Oh right sorry." Jamie said then smiled nervously. Then they both raced up the steps. Then Jamie stopped and asked "the door's boarded. How are we going to get in?"

"We'll get in my way." Jojo said. Then he pointed up.

"Oh no I am not going up there." Jamie said. Then Jojo started to laugh.

"I'm just kidding." Jojo said then opened the secret door on the boarded door. "Come in. I come here when I feel bored."

"Wow." Jamie said surprised because of how many gizmos and gadgets were in there. "This is amazing Jojo. Did you build all these yourself?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jojo didn't say anything for a while then he finally said "Yes. See that right there-" Jojo pointed at two giant drums. "I call those timpani's. See those over there-" He point at a DNA thing with a humongous bucket full of little colored balls at the top. "Those are bells. Right here is a trumpet." he pointed at a big horn with three keys to push down.

"What about that thing?" Jamie asked.

"That?" Jojo asked pointing at an unfinished project that Jojo didn't want to finish. "That's nothing."

"No it's not just nothing, it's something you just don't want to finish it." Jamie said like she was a know-it-all girl.

"I guess your right. I just thought that it wasn't something good enough to finish, besides I had other ideas to start on." Jojo said trying to make up an excuse.

"Well, it looks like you're finished with the instruments you were working on. Let's finish this one." Jamie considered.

"I guess working on that dumb thing won't hurt." Jojo said.

"Ok let's do it." Jamie said.

Chapter five: What's Mary up to?

"Ok Jamie I think you deserve to come out of your ro-" But she soon found out that Jamie was missing. "Great Jamie is missing. That means she's in Jojo's room." So Mary walked back to the kitchen to ask Ned or Sally were Jojo's room was. "Ned? Sally?"

"Yes Mary?" Sally asked her while she was washing the dishes.

"I was just wondering were Jojo's room was." Mary said

"Oh… Jojo's room is the only door in the hall of greats that is black." Sally Instructed. "_He's kind of going emo on us._" Sally whispered to Mary.

"Oh ok. Thanks sally." Mary thanked Sally. Then Mary walked down the hall of greats looking for the only black door. Finally almost half down the hall she finally found it. "Yes!" Mary celebrated quietly. 'Jamie you're going to be in so much trouble.' Mary thought. "Jamie? Are you in here?" Mary asked. 'Where could she be?' She thought. 'Oh no the windows open she didn't' Mary thought. 'Dang it! She did. She isn't in this house anymore.' "SALLY!!!! JOJO AND JAMIE AREN'T HERE!!!!!" Mary yelled as loud as she could and that was loud.

"Jojo is probably at the observatory and Jamie might be up there with him, but he doesn't bring people up there very often." Sally yelled down the hall of greats. "And when I mean very often I mean NEVER!" Sally exaggerated 'never'.

"So, where's the observatory? If I were to ask." Mary asked suspiciously.

"Oh the observatory is just…" Sally took a deep breath to make sure she got all the instructions to the observatory right. "Down the path, bring a rock, inside the bucket, open the umbrella, put the little rock on the boulder, step out of the bucket, walk over to the sling-shot, ride the unicycle all the way to the back of the sling-shot, pull on the lever, remember to step on the steps up to the observatory, and your there. Oh and also go through the little cut out door at the bottom of the door." Sally gasped for air (and to think she said all that with one breath) "You get all that?" Sally asked still breathing really hard because of all the instructions to the observatory.

"Yep. Path, Rock, Bucket, Umbrella, Boulder, bucket again, Sling, Lever, and The Steps. Yep I got it all." Mary said almost repeating everything Sally just said.

"Good. Well have fun." Sally said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jamie and Jojo worked really hard on the instrument Jojo started building. After a few minutes they finished it then started to work on some other things that Jojo had gave up on. They were currently working on the fifth instrument.

"Hand me the Monkey-wrench Jamie." Jojo ordered.

"What's the magic word?" Jamie asked then they both started to laugh.

"PLEASE!!!!" Mary appeared out of no where and grabbed Jamie's arm and lifted her off the ground. "NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET IT. JAMIE YOU STAY HERE AND JOJO YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE THIS PLACE AND YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO COME BACK!!" Mary yelled in Jojo's face. Jojo looked at Mary then at Jamie who was currently hanging about 2 feet of the ground.

"No." Jojo said courageously.

"What did you say?" Mary asked Jojo.

"Jojo run. Please start running!" Jamie said to Jojo

"Mary I said 'No." Jojo said a little frightened.

"Ooh now you're going to wish you hadn't." Mary said. Just then Jamie bit down hard of Mary's arm.

"AHHH!" Mary yelled because of the pain caused by Jamie's bite.

"Jojo RUN!" Jamie yelled to Jojo. Jojo just stood there shocked because of what Jamie did. "RUN!!!" Jamie screamed, but Jojo didn't move.

Chapter seven: The fight

While she was running she grabbed Jojo's hand and yanked him towards the door, but just then Mary jumped right in front of the door before they could get to it.

"JAMIE YOU ARE GOING TO DIE AND YOU ALONG WITH HER! I CAN'T HAVE WITNESSES!!!" Mary yelled at the two teens.

"JOJO WE HAVE TO GET TO HIGHER GROUND!!" Jamie yelled at Jojo.

"RRRAAAARRR!!!" Mary yelled as she jumped to grab them both, Jamie and Jojo were too quick. They both jumped out of the way, while Mary fell and crashed all of the instruments they had worked so hard on.

"right!" Jojo yelled. He grabbed Jamie's hand and started to run the other way.

"JAMIE? DO YOU HAVE A WHOPHONE?" Jojo asked while they were running.

"WHAT! WHY DO YOU WANT MY WHOPHONE?!?" Jamie asked.

"YOU CAN CALL MY HOUSE AND TELL MY PARENTS WE'RE GOING TO GET KILLED!" Jojo yelled.

"RRRAAAARRR!!!" Mary tried to jump and grab them but it failed again.

"GOOD POINT!!" Jamie said. She quickly grabbed the whophone out of her pocket. "WHAT'S YOUR HOUSE NUMBER?" Jamie asked.

"(this is a made up phone number) ITS 208-33-MAYOR OR 208-335-1957" Jamie quickly typed the number but then she tripped.

"AHH!" Jamie yelled as she fell. Jamie accidentally dropped the whophone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

.RING. The whophone at the house rang.

"Sally, sweetie, can you please get the phone?" Ned asked Sally

"Ok Hon." Sally started to go to the phone but Holly McDodd, the third oldest in the family, grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" Holly asked as she picked up the phone.

AT THE OBSERVATORY…

"_Hello? Hello?_" holly said over the phone.

"JAMIE HOLLY GOT THE PHONE GRAB THE PHONE WHILE I DISTRACT MARY!" Jojo ordered.

"OK! BE CARFUL JOJO!" Jamie warned Jojo. Jamie started to sprint to the phone. She finally got it.

"HOLLY! HOLLY HON GO GIVE THE PHONE TO YOUR MOM OR DAD! OK?" Jamie yelled through the phone.

"_Ok Jamie. __Mom phone is for you! __Here she is._" Holly passed the phone to her mom.

"_Hello_?" Sally asked.

"MRS. MCDODD THIS IS JAMIE RIGHT NOW MY AUNT IS TRYING TO KILL ME AND…" Jamie looked over at Jojo and saw that her aunt was trying to choke Jojo to death. "JOJO! MRS. M GET YOU AND YOU'RE FAMILY OVER TO THE OBSERVATORY NOW!!" Jamie said that then hung up.

"Ned get the family together were all going to the observatory Jamie and Jojo are going to get killed!" Sally yelled up the stairs.

"OH NO JOJO! COME ON KIDS TIME TO GO VISIT JOJO AT THE OBSERVATORY!!!" Ned yelled at the kids.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"JOJO!" Jamie said running towards Mary and Jojo.

"JAMIE DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I'LL DROP HIM!" Mary threatened. Mary held Jojo over the giant hole that reached down to the giant drums. Jamie looked down then back up to them.

"Fine." Jamie said.

"Well, well, well look what we got here the little hero turns out to be a little chicken." Mary teased. Jojo's eyes started to water because of all the pain Jojo went through. "Now look you made Jojo start to cry. Say sorry!"

"Jamie leave and forget me my parents will find her and she will be put in jail for years and years to come." Jojo said.

"I'm sorry for this Jojo." Jamie said. Then she Jumped onto Mary and that caused her to drop Jojo on the ledge but sent Mary and Jamie down towards the ground.

"NOOOOO!" Jojo yelled as his whole family came bursting through the door. "JAMMMMIE!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"GOOD-BYE JOJO!!!" Jamie yelled as she fell.

"No. Jamie you can't leave me. Who's going to help me re-build all my instruments with me? How can I live without you? I need you." Jojo asked himself. Then his father, Ned, walked up to him with Sally and a few of their daughters.

"You'll always have us Jojo." Ned said as he and his family smiled at him. Jojo smiled then hugged his dad.

"Thanks dad." Jojo said then tears started to form in the corner of his eyes "I love you."

"I love you too, Jojo" Ned said wiping the tears from Jojo's face. "Come on let's go home." Ned said grabbing Jojo wrist.

Jojo sighed "Ok dad, but I'm going this way." Jojo pointed across the large chasm where Jamie and Mary fell.

"That's fine with me Jojo just don't kill yourself." Ned said.

"Thanks dad." Jojo thanked then smiled. After he said that Jojo started to walk over to the chasm. Jojo looked down the chasm to see if he could find any sign of Jamie, but no luck was given. All he could see was brown smoke. Jojo sighed 'the more I think of her the more depressed I'll get.' Jojo thought. Jojo jumped upward towards a rope hanging from the ceiling.

"Jojo." Jojo heard a small faint voice calling his name. "Jojo!" the voice called again. He looked over at his family then down the chasm.

"DAD!" Jojo yelled. His dad looked at him with surprise.

"What is it son? Are you hearing that faint voice too?" Ned asked. Jojo nodded his head. "So I'm not just hearing things."

"Everyone grab all the rope and stuff you can find and start to put it in the chasm." Jojo instructed.

"WAIT! Jojo where are you going?" Ned asked.

"I'm going down the chasm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jojo" Sally said concerned. "Hon, you can't be serious. Going down in that deep dark chasm."

"Oh I'm serious mom. My friend is down there probably badly hurt and her aunt is down there too. She could get killed down there. I'm going mom. I'm sorry." Jojo explained.

"Sally honey if that's what he wants let him do it. He's just trying to be a good friend. Also do you know what that means if she lives? Jojo actually has a friend to talk to and do assignments with." Ned told Sally in private. "Let him go Sally. He just wants to help a friend."

Sally sighed then finally said "Ok. Jojo I just want you to know I love you." Sally smiled then hugged her son.

"I know mom. I love you too." Jojo said. Then he turned to his family. "I love you all. Well here I go. HANG ON JAMIE I'M COMING!!" Jojo yelled then he ran jumped down the chasm. His parents ran to the edge to see if they could find their son at first they didn't but then they found him running on the edge of the chasm. "STAY WITH ME JAMIE SAY SOMETHING!!" Jojo yelled.

"I can't move Jojo!" Jamie yelled as loud as she could. "HELP!" Jojo ran faster then he ever thought he could.

"I'M COMING JAMIE!! STAY WITH ME!!" Jojo yelled as he was reaching the bottom. He kept running, but then something grabbed his foot and caused him to trip. "AHH!" Jojo yelled traveled straight up the chasm up to his dad.

"Jojo. SON! ARE YOU OK!!??" His dad asked in a panic. "SAY SOMETHING SON!"

"DAD! MARY HAS MY FOOT!!!" Jojo yelled. His dad started to panic even more.

"Kids Jojo is in trouble I'm going to help him. Give me the end of the rope."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sally gave him the end. Ned wrapped the rope around his waist. "I love you all." Then Ned grabbed Sally and gave her a big kiss on the lips. "hang on Jojo!!" Ned yelled after he kissed his wife. Then Ned jumped down the chasm. Ned kept falling then saw Jojo and Mary. Mary was about to squish him while choking him. "STOP!" He yelled up to his family. They stopped the rope and he was hanging right behind Mary. Jojo was about to pass out then his father yelled "HEY! Leave my son alone."

Mary looked behind her and found Ned hanging by a rope. Mary didn't realize that she let Jojo go. "And what are you going to do to stop me?" she asked.

"I already did. RUN JOJO!" Ned yelled. Mary quickly looked back and saw Jojo running to Jamie.

"NO!" Mary yelled. Then she looked back at Ned. "You're going to pay!" She yelled at Ned then jumped on him that caused the rope to break where Ned was hanging. Up where Ned's family was holding the rope. They all felt a great force then nothing. "NED!!!" Sally yelled. Jojo looked where his father was and saw him falling while fighting with Mary.

"DAD!" Jojo yelled. Then he looked at Jamie "Come on Jamie. Our only hope is to get to the rope." So Jojo and Jamie started to the rope.

MEANWHILE…

"Sorry Mr. Mayor, but your going to die!!!" Mary yelled in Ned's face. Just then Ned kicked her smack in the nose. "AHH!" Mary yelled in pain "Oh you're going to get it now." she yelled again then she jumped on him (they are still in mid-air) and caused him to flip and kick her in the face again. "Stop doing that!" Mary said. "If you keep doing that I'm really going to kill you." Mary threatened. Ned looked down and saw a giant spike sticking out from the ground. 'If I get her to go over there she will get stabbed lets give it a try' Ned thought. "Come and get me you old hag!" Ned yelled at Mary

"Old hag'. Oh you're going to wish you hadn't called me that." Mary said. Then she jumped on him and punched him in the arm then kicked him in the face. Once she thought that that wasn't enough she punched him in the stomach and flung him into the wall, but Ned kept falling. Ned looked up and saw where she was. She was right where he wanted her to be. "WHAT'S THE MATTER DID I YOU HURT?" Mary teased. "No but you're going to be." Ned said weakly. Mary looked down and saw the spike. "NOOO!" Mary yelled then looked up at Ned. "I'm not just going to die you are too." Mary told Ned. Then he was pulled right under Mary and he saw the spike. Then he flung himself on top of Mary. She saw where he was then she saw they were getting closer and closer to the ground. "Good-Bye Mr. Mayor." Mary said then flung Him faster towards the ground but she realized that she didn't push him towards the spike but faster towards the ground. "You're still going to die Mary," Ned said calmly. "But I'm not." Then Mary kicked Ned and that caused him to spin uncontrollably. He still would hit the ground but he would hit it head first. Mary was the first to hit the ground, but she hit the spike. "DAD!!!!!!!!" Jojo yelled as his family pulled him and Jamie up. "I LOVE YOU JOJO!!" Ned yelled as he was spinning. After a few seconds after Ned said that he hit the ground head first. "DAD!!!!" Jojo yelled as Jamie and Jojo reached the top. "No." Jojo started to cry. Once his mom found out why Jojo was crying she and the others all went down to the bottom. "Ned!!" Sally yelled once they found him. "No!!" Sally picked him up and held him close to her. "Dad?" Jojo asked and knelt by him "Dad?" Jojo asked again with tears running down his face. Then he closed his eyes and let all the tears out. "It's ok to cry, son." 'Who said that?' Jojo thought to himself. He opened his eyes and saw his dad was moving and Ned wiped the tears off Jojo's face. "DAD!" Jojo yelled as he hugged his dad. "Ow ow ouch" Ned said and pushed Jojo away. "Don't touch me there." Ned said and lifted his shirt to reveal a huge black and purple bruise. "Oops. Sorry dad." Jojo apologized. "That's alright son I wouldn't blame you. If you fell down about 40 feet I would come and hug you as tight as I could." Ned said. Then there was a big group hug with Jojo, Jamie, Sally, Ned, and all of their kids. "OW!!" Ned said about 30 second after the hug started.

"Come on kids let's go home." Ned said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took the whole family including Jamie about an hour and a half to get home. Once they all got there Sally called the doctor over to the house to check if Ned and Jamie would live. Once the doctor got there he said that Ned would live and he bandaged him up and put him to bed. The doctor also said Jamie would live she just has to stay in the hospital for about a week. The doctor asked who would like to ride in the back of the ambulance with Jamie.

"I think Jojo should ride with Jamie." Ned told the doctor. Jojo looked at his dad.

"But dad… I want to stay with you." Jojo said. Ned smiled at his son and said "you'll always be with me and I'll always be with you." Jojo smiled at his dad then hugged him ever so lightly. "I love you dad." Jojo whispered. Then Jojo left. "I love you too, son." Ned whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About one and a half weeks later…

"Dad. Jamie's back!!" Holly screamed her dad awake. Holly startled her father and caused him to fall out of his bed.

"Whoa geeze!!!!" Ned yelled as he fell out of bed. "Holly did you have to bother me I was in the middle of a good dre- wait did you just say Jamie's back? That means… JOJO!" Ned quickly got up and out of his room and ran down stairs. "JOJO-wow!!" Ned tripped on the last stair.

"DAD!" Someone yelled. Ned just laid on the ground really dizzy. "Ned? Are you ok? Ned?" Sally asked. "If your not ok now I bet some one will make you ok." Ned's eyes opened and saw an orange figure, Sally, a white figure, He figured it was Jamie, and one tall black figure, Jojo. Ned smiled. "Jojo" Ned said as he hugged his son he hadn't seen for about two weeks. Jojo hugged him back. "Come on dad. Let's stand you up." Jojo said and lifted Ned up off the ground. "Whoa how did you get so strong in such a short period of time?" Ned asked his son because before Jojo couldn't even pick up one of his sisters. "The hospital had a work out room and there was nothing I could do for Jamie so I worked out for almost the whole time I was there." Jojo explained. "So anything happen at the house while I was gone?" Jojo asked. "I don't really think so almost the whole time I was asleep." Ned told Jojo then chuckled. "Dad is something wrong?" Jojo asked his dad that was almost fully asleep. "Wha?" Ned asked as he shot up and woke up. "What did you say?" Jojo smiled and asked again "Is something wrong?" Ned smiled "No. As long as I get cake and Ice-Cream I'll be perfectly fine." Ned said then started laughing. A few seconds later Jojo, Jamie and Sally all joined in. "Don't worry dad we have plenty of that." Jojo said still trying to calm down. "Good. I want some." Ned told Jojo and they all started to laugh.

THE END… or is it.

BACK AT THE OBSERVATORY…

A rat with some toxic waste on him walked by Mary with a short man with a truck.

"Perfect" The man said to himself. "I'll take this lovely woman to my lab and I will make an unstoppable monster to destroy all who-vill and take over the world!" then the short man laughed an evil laugh.

Thanks for reading. Look for the next book in the series!


End file.
